Rewards
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Klaine smut. After prom Kurt decides to give Blaine an reward and Blaine wants to return the favor as he realizes the advantages of Kurt wearing a kilt.


**Please review!**

After telling Burt what had happened at prom Burt allowed Blaine to spend the night

"But on the couch," he responded as sternly as he could. He normally wouldn't allow something like this but he knew what an ordeal Kurt had been through and how much Blaine helped him during it. He wanted Kurt to be able to relax and hang out with his boyfriend for a few drama free hours.

Kurt threw his arms around Burt as a thank you.

"I'm going to see how Finn's doing first," he told Blaine and Blaine nodded as he went to get the pie out of the fridge.

"Tell him to come down and hang out with us," he suggestsed. "I know he must be pretty upset right now." He could only imagine what it must be like to get kicked out of your own prom, especially when you were running for prom king. Kurt nodded as he made sure to get a glass of milk.

He rapped on the door.

"Hey." He pushed it open and saw Finn laying in the bed. "You okay?"

Finn didn't respond.

"Dumb question," Kurt muttered. "Here, I brought you some milk..."

"Thanks," Finn sighed as he sat up. "I should be the one asking you if you were okay." He looked at Kurt with a mixture of sadness and anger. "I heard what happened. About you winning prom queen."

Kurt placed down the glass and shrugged.

"It's no big deal-"

"But it is! I'm going to find out who started it and beat the living shit out of them on Monday."

Kurt gave a shaky laugh.

"That won't solve anything, Finn. It's over and I didn't let them beat me. Let's just leave it at that."

Finn swallowed.

"I'm proud of you, you know. For...standing up to them. For not running away. Burt told me what you did. Or what he heard you did. I don't think I could have done something like that."

Kurt blushed a bit.

"I probably would have ran away," Finn admitted.

"Yeah, well I did." Kurt looked down on his hands. "He didn't tell you that part, did he?"

Finn sighed as he saw the shame in his stepbrother's eyes.

"Yeah but you came back, and that's even harder. Kurt...you're so brave. You're probably the bravest person I know and the fact that those ASSHOLES did that to you..."Finn clutched his knuckles and Kurt gave another short laugh.

"I came up here to ask how you were. How did we wind up talking about me?"

"Cause you had it a LOT worse than I did."

"Yeah but still, to be kicked out of your own prom-"

"I deserved it," said Finn simply."I was stupid and jealous and stared the fight. I deserved to be kicked out." He saw Kurt's expression. "But thanks man...for asking. That...really means a lot to me."

Kurt nodded slowly, unsure of how to continue.

"Hey Blaine's spending the night-"

"Really?" Finn arched his eyesbrows in surprise. "Burt allowed that? He wouldn't let Quinn spend the night."

"He's sleeping on the couch. We're just going to relax and watch a few movies together and I think dad just doesn't want to drive Blaine home so late."

"I'm sure that's more than okay with you," Finn said with a laugh.

Kurt pretended to glare at him in disgust.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. You had a pretty crappy night too-"

"Nah man it's okay, I don't want to crash your date."

"It's not a date!"

"Right, sure," said Finn with an eyeroll. "No seriously, thanks for asking but I'm kind of beat. I think I'm just going to play a video game up here and then just go to bed early."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for asking, though. That really does mean a lot," Finn said with sincerity. Kurt nodded and left, wishing he could do more to help. When he got downstairs he noticed that Blaine had gotten the pie and whipped cream out on the livingroom table and was going back to get another plate.

"Is he coming down?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I think he just wants to be left alone."

Blaine sighed.

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, I wish I could help."

"Well he knows you're always there to talk to, I'm sure that's helpful," Blaine said as he put back the plate. Kurt nodded as he sank down on the couch.

"You didn't have to get everything out," he apologized and Blaine brushed the apology away quickly.

"I wanted to," he assured him.

"Well thanks," he said.

Blaine tossed him a soda before sitting down.

"All right, what should we watch to forget our drama?" Blaine asked cheerfully.

"Not anything dramatic," Kurt said instantly.

"A romantic comedy?" Blaine suggested and Kurt frowned.

"You like those?"

"Yeah sure, I love them."

"Huh, your movie shelf basically has just action and comedy and sci-fi"

"I like those the most but I do love a good romantic comedy every once in a while, who doesn't?"

"All right then," said Kurt thoughtfully. "There's When Harry Met Sally," he said with an wink which caused Blaine to laugh. "The Princess Bride,Overboard-" he named a few others.

"Let's go with Princess Bride," suggested Blaine. "I haven't seen that in _forever_."

"All right," said Kurt happily. Blaine couldn't help but eye Kurt in a particular way when Kurt bent over to put the movie in the dvd player. With that kilt Blaine could really see those legs. He flushed, embarrassed at himself. Kurt went to turn off the lights.

"We'll have to keep it low," he apolgized. "Dad and Carol tend to go to bed early."

"It's fine," Blaine said quickly. He tried not to flush again.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah, course I am," Blaine said quickly. He placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt loved it when he felt his boyfriend's arm hold him protectivly. Most of the time when people were touching him it was to shove him into lockers or throw him into dumpsters but with Blaine he felt safe. He handed Blaine his pie and poured some whipped cream on both. The movie started and soon both began to remember the world of The Princess Bride.

"Great choice," said Kurt and he stole a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled in response. For some reason he kept on wanting to lower his gaze to Kurt's leg. Even though he couldn't really see them the idea of Kurt still wearing a kilt suddenly seriously turned him on. He felt an erection coming and tried to force it down. It didn't help, though, when Kurt tried to eat some of his pie and some whipped cream fell onto his shirt.

"Damn it," Kurt cursed as he took his finger and wiped the cream on it. Blaine watched, his face sweating, as Kurt take his finger in his mouth and sucked the cream off. He saw Kurt's tongue lick around the finger and licked his own suddenly chapped lips. How could such a small action become such a turn on for him? Kurt looked at him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You barely have eaten any of your pie."

"I'm fine," Blaine answered honestly. No way in hell would he ever admit his desires right now. This was far too soon, wasn't it?

But damn, Kurt was making it difficult to resist, especially when he wore things like that kilt and licked whipped cream off of his finger. How else was Blaine supposed to react? He crossed his legs and coughed as he reached for his pie.

Kurt wasn't an idiot. He had noticed Blaine looking at him while he was watching the movie. He even saw Blaine look at him when he bent over through the reflection of the tv. He knew that the kilt must turn on Blaine somewhat at least and he so badly wanted to say something but felt so awkward and new at all of this. But still Blaine was too much of a gentleman to react on his feelings right then. Kurt somehow guessed he'd probably have to make the first move.

Slowly as the movie progressed he placed his hand on Blaine's crossed legs. He felt Blaine stiffen but he didn't brush Kurt away.

After a few minutes of leg touching Kurt's fingers crawled towards Blaine's crotch. He heard Blaine suck in his breath when he wedged his hand in between Blaine's legs. Kurt was breathing rather quick now and the room felt hot suddenly. When he touched Blaine's crotch he was stunned to realize that Blaine had an erection. He gently grpped his hands around Blaine's cock the best he could, his eyes glued to the tv.

"Kurt," gasped Blaine. "What are you..."

"I saw you watching me when I bent over," Kurt said quietly. "It's clear me wearing a kilt turns you on."

Blaine groaned with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Blaine," said Kurt quickly and placed his plate back down on the table. "It's just a natural reaction."

Blaine still groaned as Kurt's hand moved higher and unzipped his jeans.

"Kurt, your parents...Finn..."

"They're upstairs. Finn's playing his videogames and dad and Carol are asleep," Kurt assured him. "They can't hear us."

He wanted to thank Blaine. Thank him for being there for him tonight. Thank him for giving him such a good prom experience when it could have been a horrible one. He wanted to thank Blaine for facing his fears and being there for Kurt and for dancing with him in front of all those people.

Nobody has ever done anything like that for Kurt.

Ignoring the movie Kurt pulled Blaine's hand towards his own leg.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moaned. "What if we're not ready..."

"We're not going to go all the way tonight," Kurt said quickly. "No way are we ready for that." He leaned in to nibble on Blaine's neck. "I just want to fool around. To thank you, for being such a wonderful boyfriend to me. And with your reactions to my kilt, well I know how to thank you." He grinned mischeviously.

Kurt was a little annoyed at how Blaine only rested his hand on Kurt's leg, almost afraid to move it.

"I won't break, you know," he said softly as he moved his hand inside Blaine's boxers. He sometimes hated how lightly Blaine touched him, like he was made of glass. Blaine jumped as he felt his hand touch Blaine's cock.

It was Kurt's turn to suck in his breath. He was actually _touching_ Blaine's cock. His face trickled with sweat. He had touched his own many times so the feeling shouldn't be too strange, and yet it was. So similar, and yet so different. He repressed a smile as he felt how big it was.

Another thing that made him damned lucky. He pushed Blaine's hand underneath his kilt. Wesley was fighting Inigo in the movie, one of his favorite parts, but he had already lost complete interest in the movie.

"What are you-"

"Sh," Kurt whispered, feeling braver as a new sensation went through his body. He continued to push Blaine's hand further up his leg. "Don't think so much."

Blaine was scared. He had fooled around with a couple of guys during parties when he had gotten really drunk but it never went too far and this was very different for him.

He didn't want to hurt his relationship with Kurt by making a mistake. He didn't want to accidently push Kurt into doing something he didn't want to do,and he didn't want to hurt Kurt at all. But damn it felt so good to have Kurt's hand on his cock, messaging it and he trembled with excitment as his own hand got further and further up Kurt's leg and towards his cock. He allowed Kurt to guide him and push his hands under Kurt's boxers.

He could barely breathe as he touched Kurt's dick. He was really...touching Kurt's cock, he couldn't believe it. He had fantasized about it, of course, but to actually be_ touching it_.kAnd it felt so long too. He gasped as Kurt touched his ballsack and turned to stare at Kurt who hadn't stopped staring at him.

He saw a little smile on Kurt's lips.

"Kurt?"

Kurt removed both their hands and much to his surprise Blaine was annoyed at that action and that feeling startled him. He watched as Kurt slid to his knees.

"Kurt...what are you doing?"

Kurt's smile only got wider and placed his fingers to Blaine's lips.

"Sh...I'm just giving you a gift, for being so good to me."

"Kurt..."Blaine shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't want you to think you have to...do this for me. I'm not expecting anything in return. Hell I don't even think I did anything that deserves a reward..."

"That's what makes you so amazing," Kurt mumbled. "You think that by standing by to me on prom night was so natural and so right it shouldn't be rewarded."

"I wasn't trying to be a hero or anything," Blaine said instantly. "I just...my only concern was you. I wanted to help you anyway I could."

"I know, and that's why I want to thank you. You're...always so attentive about _my _needs, Blaine, but what about yours? I'm sure you have needs, desires...fantasies..." Blaine flushed. "But you're too busy worrying about me, about protecting me, and you're too much of a gentleman to act on any of them. This is just, my way of thanking you. Of doing something for _you._ Please, let me do this for you."

Blaine hesitated but then slowly nodded. Kurt smiled and slowly udid his pants.

"Are you sure your parents-"

"They won't come down here Blaine, they're in bed, stop trying to find excuses," said Kurt, his tone light and teasing.

"I wasn't...I was just..."Blaine suddenly realized then that the best thing he could do at the moment was to shut up.

Kurt stared at Blaine's cock as it stood, erect, in front of him. It was his turn to flush. he had never seen another guy's penis before. It was similar to his own, and yet so very, very different. He stared, as if transfixed and swallowed. He was suddenly nervous but also excited at the same time. He just hoped he would do this had heard about blowjobs thanks to Puck constantly bragging about his sex life,as well as through R rated movies, and after reading those pamphlets his curiosity had emerged even more and he had done some research online. He got embarrassed quickly at some sites but he had read enough, for now, or so he hoped.

Blaine saw the hesitation.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"No," Kurt said quickly, collecting himself. "I want to." He really did want to. Just the sight of another guy's penis in front of his face took him by surprise, even though he knew what he was going to see. He leaned in and slowly licked at the tip of the cock. He smiled as he watched Blaine jerk a bit, and gasp, at the lick. He licked again, and poked at it with his tongue as if testing the waters. He wanted to get used to it before diving in, so to speak. He licked again, getting used to the taste. He was startled to already be tasting the precum that had dripped from the top of Blaine's cock. He could tell Blaine was getting really excited and wouldn't be able to contain it much longer so he slowly placed his mouth on the tip of it. He was careful not to put too much in, he had read about the gagging. He rested his lips there as he continued to circle his tongue. He heard Blaine quietly gasp and moan and looked up to see his boyfriend's head and been thrown back and was looking at the cealing.

Finally he pushed the cock further down his throat. He did start to gag, despite his best efforts, but then pulled back somewhat. He listened to Blaine moan as he sucked. He was slowly getting used to the feeling of his mouth being this full. He remembered to lick as well. Slowly his jaw started to ache but he kept going. He didn't want to stop. He licked the skin and sucked as long as he could, his own excitment building inside of him. He was actually _sucking _his boyfriends dick! He felt his own harden and knew he had to touch it. Kurt pushed down his boxers and he used his hand to grab it and started to jerk it off while sucking Blaine's. He began to moan as well, even though it was muffled. He completly forgot about his surroundings, lost in the scent, musk, and sweat that was Blaine's. Each time he felt Blaine's balls smack against his chin it startled him. He started to jerk his own dick harder and felt precum leaking from it. He froze as he remembered about the rug._Shit _he cursed. He couldn't cum there,especially with Blaine spending the night on the couch. If his dad saw that stain so close to it...He closed his eyes and it was agony to take his hand away.

"Kurt!" Blaine suddenly gasped. "I...I can't control it anymore, I'm, I'm gonna cum."

That caused Kurt to suck even harder, almost eager to swallow it. To taste Blaine this way.

And finally warm liquid shot into his mouth. It startled him a bit and he slid off the cock. Slowly he swallowed and was surprised at how salty it was, with only a hint of bitter. But it was so erotic to him he didn't care.

Shit, he couldn't believe he just swallowed his boyfriend's cum! It was something he had fantasized about doing but never thought he'd get the courage. He felt some of it drip on his lips and quickly licked it. He nervously watched Blaine stare at him with hungry and almost glazy eyes.

"I hope I was okay," he said softly as he slowly stood up with shaky legs. What if he wasn't? What if he was horrible at giving blowjobs? What if Blaine hated him now...

"You were not okay," said Blaine Kurt groaned, his worst nightmare coming true. "You were _amazing_." Kurt blushed as Blaine kissed him and he looked surprised to see Blaine lower his head.

"Blaine what are you..."

"I want to return the favor now."

Blaine's head was now under his kilt. He gasped as Blaine's finger touched his very erect dick.

"You don't have to, this was just for you..."

"I want to," Blaine almost purred,a little less nervous now. "I want to return the favor.I see how hard you are. It's not fair to let me cum and not you. Besides I've wanted to see for so long...what it was like..."

Kurt swallowed, feeling very vulnerable.

"How...is it?" He asked almost shyly. Nobody has ever seen his penis before.

"It's..._perfect_,"breathed Blaine, his voice in awe. He heard distance noise in the background that reminded him the movie was still playing but he didn't care. He felt Blaine's mouth touch his cock. He couldn't believe this was happening. He moaned quietly as Blaine started to lick, going through a similar process that Kurt went through. Finally he felt his whole dick enter Blaine's mouth and moaned louder.

He could barely breathe and started to pant as he felt Blaine suck harder and harder and lick faster and faster.

"_Blaine_..." he moaned. Suddenly he heard foosteps on the stairs. FUCK!

Blaine heard it too but it was too late.

"Oh uh..."Finn...it was Finn's voice. He turned and stared at his stepbrother who staring at them with his mouth open. Blaine remained frozen, on his knees, with a kilt over his head. The glass Finn had carried downstairs was on the floor. Blaine finally turned back to life and quickly moved out from under Kurt's kilt. Kurt's entire face went beat red, his erection quickly dying."Shit," Finn stammed, his face also red. All of their faces were. "I...uh I so did not need to see that," he mumbled and shook his head. "Wow um...I just came here to put that glass away I'm going to go..now." He turned to head up the stairs.

"Finn!" Kurt said, with desperation in his voice. "I...can explain." How the hell could he explain his boyfriend giving him a blowjob?

"Dude," said Finn. "You don't really need to uh explain...I won't say anything, though," he added quickly when he saw the fear on both their faces. Blaine couldn't look at him and frankly neither could Kurt. He just couldn't believe his own stepbrother walked in on them having oral then why shouldn't he believe that?

Of coures he would, that was just the kind of luck Kurt had.

"I can't believe I walked in on my stepbrother getting head," Finn mumbled, echoing his thoughts. Blaine groaned at that and placed his hands over his face.

"I'm uh...going to go, yeah," Finn added, his face still beat red. He could barely think straight. The whole situation was rather amusing and they would all laugh about it later but for right now it was just embarrassing as hell. He quickly ran back up the stairs before Kurt could say anything. Kurt collapsed to the rug, as he tried to think straight.

For a moment both just sat there on the floor. Kurt couldn't stop staring at the stairs.

"I feel sick," he said as he kept on replaying that scene over and over in his head.

"Me too," Blaine mumbled as he stood shakily to his feet. He looked at Kurt. "You don't think he'd tell your parents..."

"No," Kurt mumbled. "Finn asid he wouldn't, so he wouldn't. He's pretty in shock though."

"We all were, are," Blaine said as he went over to pick up the glass. Kurt couldn't stop shaking. How could he have been so stupid as to start having oral sex in the middle of the livingroom with everyone home? He was just relieved his father hadn't walked in. This scarred him for the moment but that would have scarred him for a lifetime.

"Right," said Blaine quickly, trying to put the whole thing behind him. "Let's uh...finish the movie." Kurt nodded wordlessly as they both sat at the couch, each one on the opposite end, afraid to get anywhere close to intimate at the moment. Both their eyes were glued to the screen even though neither were paying attention and while his erection had pretty much died away Kurt still pouted as he realized he didn't get to cum yet, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to tonight either. He let himself smile though. There'd always be next time. After this he couldn't possibly stay way. And next time he'd make sure that the door was locked.


End file.
